Le choix des vampires
by booster77
Summary: Le Docteur et Rose atterrissent par accident chez les Cullen. Ils sympathisent assez vite, mes les problèmes arrivent. Toujours.
1. Introduction

-C'est magnifique.

Rose était bouche bée lorsqu'elle sortit du Tardis. Le ciel était d'un vert émeraude, éclairé par un soleil jeune et énergique. Ils étaient dans une clairière, entourés d'arbres aux feuilles topazes qui ondulaient doucement grâce à une brise légère.

-Nous sommes sur Appollonia, 30ème siècle de votre ère, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de Raxacoricofallapatorius. Cette planète est encore vierge de l'arrivée des humains, elle est totalement sauvage, expliqua le Docteur.

-Pourquoi on est là alors ? demanda Rose.

-Pour des vacances, répondit simplement le Docteur.

Les deux voyageurs passèrent donc leur temps à se balader dans la forêt aux feuilles d'or, respirant les essences inconnues des arbres. Lorsqu'ils furent fatigués de marcher, ils s'assirent sous un arbre et dégustèrent ses fruits, des sortes de poires bleus avec une écorce d'orange. Après une petite sieste, le Docteur voulut absolument apprendre à Rose un jeu de cartes qu'il avait appris avec Arthur Rimbaud.

- Il gagnait tout le temps, je suis sûr qu'il trichait.

Mais il semblait que Rimbaud n'avait pas besoin de tricher, parce que Rose gagnait toutes les parties. A chaque fois, le visage du Docteur s'assombrissait. Après la troisième partie, il lança d'un air naturel :

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer au Tardis.

-Oh, vous ne voulez pas en refaire une ? demanda Rose, moqueuse. Ou vous en avez marre de perdre ?

-Je n'ai pas perdu, je vous ai laissée gagner, nuança le Docteur.

Sa compagne s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand un son étrange s'éleva.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'inquiéta Rose.

Quelque chose sortit des bois et fit encore ce bruit, comme un brame. C'était une curieuse bête bleue. Si l'on voulait la comparer avec des animaux terrestres, ce serait un mélange de rhinocéros et d'éléphant. Imposante, elle brandissait sa trompe vers les voyageurs, puis vers le ciel. Les antennes qu'elle avait semblaient vibrer, comme si elle envoyait un message télépathique par elles.

-Il y en a d'autres constata le Docteur. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est la première fois que j'en vois. Ils n'ont pas l'air amical.

Trois autres créatures sortirent des bois, bramant plus fort.

-Je crois que nous sommes sur leur territoire, et qu'ils vont nous attaquer. COURREZ !

En effet, à ce moment, les créatures envoyèrent un liquide rose visqueux de leurs trompes, atterrissant à l'endroit même ou le Docteur était l'instant d'avant. Les deux voyageurs courraient, pourchassés par ces « rhinophants ». Malgré leur apparence massive, ils étaient rapides. Le Docteur et Rose étaient bombardés de projectiles visqueux, qu'ils arrivaient à esquiver. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au Tardis, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la boite bleue.

-Vite, vite, vite ma belle, décolle, murmura le Docteur à sa machine à voyager.

Un choc fit trembler le Tardis, un autre le fit tanguer. Enfin, le vaisseau décolla.

-Ouf ! s'exclama le Docteur

-Eh bien, ces vacances ont été courtes ! Plaisanta Rose, essoufflée.

Le Tardis émit soudain un son étrange, comme un soupir de fatigue.

-Oh, désolé ma belle, pour tout ça… atterris dès que tu peux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Le Tardis n'a rien ? demanda Rose, inquiète pour le vaisseau.

-Elle est un peu sonnée par l'attaque des créatures, et il faut la recharger. Elle va atterrir vers la première faille qu'elle trouvera. Les capteurs sont déréglés, l'écran est flou, je ne sais pas ou nous allons atterrir ! J'adore le suspense ! Quand, où ? Là est la question !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vaisseau du Docteur atterrit, et les deux voyageurs sortirent pour découvrir où ils étaient arrivés.

Et là, ce fut une surprise.


	2. La rencontre

Le Tardis s'était matérialisé dans une maison, en plein milieu du salon. Les murs étaient blancs, et le soleil passait à travers une grande baie vitrée, illuminant la pièce. Le Docteur parcourut la zone, lunettes sur le nez.

-Alors, un seul soleil, environnement boisé, faune et flore terrienne, architecture du début 21èmesiècle, style américain… on est sur Terre ! Haha ha, je le savais !

Puis, son regard se posa sur sa boite bleue.

-Oh non, regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

Sur toute une façade du Tardis, une épaisse couche de liquide visqueux des créatures d'Appollonia coulait.

-Oh ma pauvre, je vais te nettoyer ça tout de suite, tu vas aller mieux après… dit le Docteur en caressant son vaisseau.

« Les hommes et leurs voitures… » Pensa Rose avec amusement.

-Euh Docteur, nous ne sommes pas seuls, regardez l'escalier, prévint Rose.

Le Docteur se retourna et vit dans l'escalier deux personnes. Un garçon et une fille, à la limite de l'âge adulte. Lui, des cheveux cuivrés désordonnés, mince et musclé. Elle, des cheveux châtains, plus petite, aux formes harmonieuses. Les deux étrangers avaient la même peau pâle et les mêmes yeux dorés, et une beauté irrésistible.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous ici ? demanda le garçon

-Oh, euh, excusez nous, je suis John Smith, de l'agence immobilière Tardis. Et voici ma secrétaire, Rose Tyler, dit le Docteur en montrant son papier psychique, qui montre ce que son propriétaire veut qu'on voit.

-Il n'y a rien sur ce papier, affirma la fille.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Il allait commencer à parler quand le garçon, avec une vitesse incroyable, l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Rose se rua sur lui pour libérer son compagnon, mais elle fut projetée sur le canapé.

-Bella, appelle Carlisle et les autres, dis leur de rentrer de chasse tout de suite. Leurs pensées sont très bizarres…

-Eh oh, on se calme ! Rose, vous allez bien ? Je suis inoffensif, doux comme un agneau, pas dangereux pour un sou !

-Enfin, sauf pour différents aliens qui cherchent à envahir la galaxie ou à détruire l'univers… marmonna Rose en se relevant du canapé.

-Ils arrivent, ils rentraient de toute façon dit Bella qui revenait en raccrochant le téléphone. Alice ne les a pas vus. Edward, comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas… Comment vous êtes venus ? C'est quoi cette boîte bleue ? Questionna Edward

-C'est le Tardis, Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale. Notre vaisseau spatial, répondit le Docteur.

-Vaisseau spatial ? Vous vous moquez là ? Réagit Bella

Soudain, sept personnes arrivèrent dans la pièce, venues de nulle part. Trois hommes, trois femmes, et une enfant d'à peu près dix ans. Eux aussi avaient la peau blanche et les yeux dorés, sauf la fillette, qui avait de beaux yeux chocolat. Comme Edward et Bella, ils avaient cette aura de beauté, une beauté dangereusement tentante. Le Docteur ressentait la menace qu'ils insufflaient, tandis que Rose semblait envoûtée par leur magnificence.

-Edward, relâche-le, dit l'un d'eux, un homme blond dans la jeune trentaine.

Edward relâcha le Docteur, qui s'étira en rejoignant Rose.

-Ah, ça fait du bien, c'est pas une position agréable.

-Je me présente, je suis Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma famille. Et vous, vous êtes… dit le blond

-Je suis le Docteur, et voici Rose Tyler, présenta l'intéressé.

-Docteur qui ? demanda Bella

-Juste le Docteur, répondit Rose

-Bon, maintenant, dites nous ce que vous faites chez nous avec une cabine de police anglaise des années 50, demanda calmement Carlisle.

- Ce n'est pas une cabine de police, c'est mon vaisseau spatial, le Tardis, Temps A… commença le Docteur

-Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale, compléta Rose. Vous l'avez déjà dit.

-Oui, désolé Rose. Bref, nous étions sur la planète Appollonia, au 30ème siècle selon le calendrier terrien, quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des créatures bizarres, un peu comme un croisement entre des rhinocéros et des éléphants bleus… enfin bref, ils nous ont attaqués, ainsi que mon vaisseau, en témoigne le liquide rose qui coule encore sur la façade du Tardis. Ils ont chargés, mon vaisseau était complètement déboussolé, et ses batteries étaient à plat, il s'est donc déposé sur la première fissure temporelle qu'il a trouvé pour se recharger, c'est-à-dire, dans votre salon, résuma le Docteur.

Un silence suivit le discours du Docteur.

-Je comprends tout les mots, mais les phrases ne veulent rien dire, dit un grand brun massif.

-Emmett, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, lui répondit une femme plus petite aux cheveux caramel.

-Mais Esmée, c'est vrai ! s'exclama le-dit Emmett.

- Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes des extraterrestres ? demanda Carlisle

-Oh, pas moi, je viens de Londres. C'est lui l'alien de service, répondit Rose en désignant le Docteur.

-Vous semblez humain pourtant… dit Edward

-Oh, j'ai juste quelques organes un peu différents, un peu plus un peu moins…. Balaya le Docteur.

-Comme deux cœurs par exemple ? s'écria une petite brune électrique

-Oui, j'ai deux cœurs en effet… comment vous le savez ? demanda le Docteur, soupçonneux.

-Ca explique le cœur en trop murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'un grand blond.

-Comment ça, vous avez entendu un cœur en trop ?

-Euh, j'ai dit ça au hasard ! répondit la brune précipitamment.

-Et donc, dites-moi…. De quelle planète venez-vous ? Questionna le Docteur.

Les neufs visages prirent une expression de surprise.

-Pardon ? Mais, nous sommes humains ! dit Bella

-Oh arrêtez, ne dites pas que vous êtes humains ! s'exclama le Docteur. Vous avez tous la même peau blanche, les yeux jaunes dorés, une grande beauté, une vitesse, une ouïe et une force incroyable pour des humains ! Edward a dit tout à l'heure que le reste de la famille revenait de chasse. Pourtant, vous n'avez ni armes, ni tenues pour chasser ! Et je ne parle même pas de son pouvoir télépathique, du pouvoir psychique de Bella, des prémonitions d'Alice, et de celui qui essaye de manipuler mes émotions en ce moment ! Argumenta le Docteur.

Il s'arrêta, attendant une réponse. Comme la famille restait silencieuse, le Docteur reprit :

-D'accord. Je suis le Docteur, je suis un Seigneurs du Temps. Je viens de la planète Gallifrey et j'ai 903 ans. Je viens de me présenter, maintenant c'est à vous de me décliner votre identité selon le Traité universel de la Proclamation de l'Ombre.

La famille était stupéfaite. Carlisle regarda chacun des membres de sa famille, qui approuvèrent. Il s'avança vers le Docteur, et avoua :

-Nous sommes… des vampires.


	3. Vampires, loupsgarous et hybrides

-Quoi ? Mais, c'est impossible ! S'écria Rose

- Rose, après les loups garous, les fantômes et même le Diable, vous ne croyez pas aux vampires ? demanda le Docteur, étonné.

-Vous avez rencontré le Diable ? S'exclama Emmett

-En personne, répondit le Docteur. Et d'ailleurs, Rose l'a envoyé dans un trou noir…. Mais c'est une autre histoire !

-Et vous restez combien de temps ? Demanda brusquement un des vampires, une superbe blonde qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la langue de bois.

- Tout dépend de l'activité de la faille, sa taille, son intensité temporelle, sa vitesse de dégagement d'énergie… expliqua le Docteur.

Celui-ci –ci sauta une fois, puis une autre fois, écouta le sol, et pointa un objet qui faisait un bruit étrange sur son vaisseau, devant les regards médusés de la famille.

-Environ une semaine. Conclut-il.

-Eh bien, je pense que vous pouvez rester quelques temps ici, offrit Esmée. Nous avons des chambres libres, et la cuisine est à votre disposition. Je viens de faire des courses justement.

- Vous avez de la nourriture ? S'étonna Rose. Je croyais que les vampires buvaient du sang humain…

-Nous buvons du sang, oui, admit Carlisle. Mais du sang d'animal. Nous ne touchons pas aux humains.

-Mais comment vous faites ? C'est votre nature… comment y êtes vous arrivés ? Comment vous avez trouvé cette alternative ? Tous les vampires le font ? Questionna le Docteur.

-Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours, l'entraînement, par hasard, nous sommes les seuls à faire ça, à part un autre clan en Alaska, répondit le vampire.

-Et sinon, la nourriture est pour la meute de loups-garous qui viennent de temps en temps chez nous, dit Bella.

-Ce ne sont pas des loups garous à proprement parler, expliqua Edward, devançant les exclamations des voyageurs. Ce sont plutôt des « modificateurs ». Des humains qui se transforment à volonté en loup quand il y a des vampires dans le coin à cause d'une anomalie génétique.

Un petit silence se fit.

-Vous voulez peut-être vous reposer un peu, constata Esmée. Je vais préparer vos chambres.

-Oh non, merci madame, mais ce ne sera pas la peine, nous avons nos propres chambres prévint le Docteur.

- Ou ça ? Dans cette petite cabine ? demanda un grand blond. Impossible.

-Pas impossible, juste improbable, rectifia le Docteur avec le sourire. Vous voulez visiter ?

Il sortit une petite clé de sa poche et ouvrit son Tardis.

-Dix livres, dit le Docteur à Rose.

-Pari tenu, répondit-elle.

Le Docteur rentra, puis sa compagne. Ensuite, un a un, les Cullen rentrèrent dans cette petite boîte bleue.

-Mais… c'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! s'écria la petite brune.

-J'ai gagné ! Nargua le Docteur.

La famille visita donc les coins et recoins du Tardis. Ils virent donc les chambres à coucher, la cuisine, le grenier, la salle à manger, les deux salles de bains, la bibliothèque, la piscine, le salon, le dressing (c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que le Docteur faillit perdre la vie en mourant étouffé de câlins par la petite brune nommé Alice), la serre et la salle de musique. Pendant tout ce temps, les gens apprirent à se connaître, à s'apprécier. En sortant du vaisseau, le Docteur était sous le charme et très intrigué par la petite Renesmée.

-Donc, tu es à moitié vampire et à moitié humaine. Tu grandis, mais tu t'arrêteras et deviendras immortelle. Tu es résistante, tu peux manger de la nourriture humaine, du sang coule dans tes veines… récita le Docteur. Tu es vraiment unique.

-Oh, je ne suis pas la seule. Je connais un autre hybride nommé Nahuel, à ce que nous savons, répondit l'enfant.

Renesmée fit le tour extérieur du Tardis, en touchant le bois lisse du vaisseau. Elle semblait rêveuse, enchantée par sa magie. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du fluide rose, elle s'arrêta. Puis elle tendit la main vers lui, intriguée. Soudain, le regard d'Alice se plongea dans la brume, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait une vision. Les yeux d'Edward se remplirent d'horreur quand il vit dans les pensées d'Alice ce qui allait arriver.

-Nessie ! NON ! cria-t-il

Mais il était trop tard. Sa fille tomba à terre, évanouie.


	4. Humanité forcée

Carlisle fut le plus rapide. Il prit Renesmée dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le canapé et commença à l'ausculter.

-QU'EST-CE CE VOUS FAITES ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MON BEBE ! hurla Bella, complètement hystérique.

-Laissez-moi regarder, je peux l'aider, proposa le Docteur doucement.

-Restez ou vous êtes ordonna sèchement Rosalie. C'est de votre faute.

-Laissez le voir, il peut…intervint Rose.

-On ne vous a rien demandé vous, coupa Rosalie.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, annonça Carlisle. Elle n'a jamais été malade, jamais elle n'a eu le moindre rhume… son côté vampirique l'a toujours immunisée.

Nessie commença à trembler et à avoir de la fièvre.

-Laissez moi voir, insista le Docteur. Elle a touchée le liquide qu'il y a sur le Tardis, on ne sait pas ce que c'est ni quels effets il a sur d'autres organismes vivants. Je peux trouver la solution, si vous me laissez la voir.

-Allez-y, accepta Edward, je vous fais confiance.

Le docteur s'agenouilla près de l'enfant, et mit ses mains sur sa tête et se concentra, à la recherche d'une entité consciente extraterrestre. Puis, il se servit de son tournevis sonique pour voir la réaction au sonique de Nessie.

-Docteur, sa main… dit Rose. Elle n'a plus rien sur sa main.

Le Docteur s'arrêta et se retourna vers les Cullen inquiets.

-Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Docteur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Alice.

-Le liquide a été absorbé par la peau de Renesmée, c'est entré dans son sang. Apparemment, ça attaque le composé vampirique… cependant, comme elle est à moitié humaine, son corps combat cela comme une infection.

-Ca attaque le composé vampirique… vous voulez dire que… balbutia Carlisle.

-Elle devient humaine. Complètement.

D'un coup, la porte d'entrée fut propulsé hors de ses gonds et un indien baraqué en short se jeta sur la malade en bousculant le Docteur.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? J'ai ressenti de la douleur… qui sont ces gens, c'est quoi ce truc bleu ?

-Calme-toi Jacob, ce sont des alliés. Rose et le Docteur, présenta Bella.

-Jacob… c'est long à expliquer… mais Nessie… devient complètement humaine. Expliqua Edward.

-Comment ça ? Son côté vampirique disparaît ? Comment c'est possible ? Questionna-t-il.

-Et bien, ces gens ont un antidote au venin des vampires, annonça Carlisle.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire les sangsues, alors dites-moi ce que…

La réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre. Une gifle monumentale partit sur la joue de Jacob.

-TU CROIS QU'ON PLAISANTE ! ON NE SAIT PAS CE QUI ARRIVE A NESSIE, ELLE VA PEUT ETRE MOURIR…

-Bella…. Elle se réveille, avertit Carlisle.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais près du Tardis, et je touchais le bois, et puis je ne me souviens plus, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Nessie, est ce que tu peux me transmettre une image ? Demanda Carlisle en l'auscultant.

La petite toucha la joue du médecin.

-Elle a le don de communiquer par le toucher, envoyer des images, des pensées… expliqua Esmée à Rose.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le verdict tomba.

-Nessie… Je n'ai rien reçu. Tu n'as plus le don. Tu ne l'a plus parce que tu es devenue humaine.

-Quoi… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu as touché le liquide extraterrestre sur le Tardis. C'est un produit qui neutralise le venin des vampires, le rendant humain. Expliqua le Docteur.

-Mais, ça veut dire que…

-Tu continueras d'évoluer, grandir, tu seras femme, tu auras des enfants… Développa Rose.

-Et je mourrais.

Cette simple phrase résumait ce que pensait tout le monde.

-Il n'y a pas une solution ? Tenta Rose. Si ils mordaient Nessie, elle deviendrait vampire à part entière, avec l'immortalité et…

-C'est impossible. Le produit extraterrestre, pour neutraliser le venin s'intègre à sa structure moléculaire. Les deux produits n'annulent, mais restent dans le corps. Si elle se faisait mordre, elle resterait humaine quand même.

Un silence de mort tomba.

-Je suis désolé, déclara le Docteur d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Tout à coup, une vitre vola en éclats et un vampire en cape rouge se rua sur l'assemblée. Un combat à vitesse vampirique s'engagea pour maîtriser l'intrus. Le Docteur et Rose restèrent sur le côté, impuissants. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, car tout allait trop vite. Emmett voulut assommer l'assaillant, il s'est retrouvé encastré dans le mur. Rosalie essaya de lui arracher les membres pour l'affaiblir, mais il était trop résistant. Même Edward ne pouvait pas l'arrêter grâce à sa télépathie. Dans la mêlée, l'ennemi arriva à mordre le Docteur et tenta de s'enfuir de suite. Bella l'attrapa, mais le vampire réussit à se dégager et envoya Bella dans les airs. Celle-ci atterrit sur le Tardis, sonnée. Son visage était éclaboussé par le poison rose.


	5. C'est la guerre

Bella se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, et reconnut la pièce où elle avait accouché de Renesmée. Edward se trouvait à côté d'elle, sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le lit, son magnifique visage entre eux, comme s'il dormait.

-Edward… murmura Bella faiblement.

Celui-ci se releva en une demi-seconde, ses yeux exprimant une joie et un soulagement incommensurables.

-Bella, oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur… répétait-t-il sans cesse.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Nessie ? Je me souviens juste qu'on était dans notre chambre, toi et moi, et qu'on a entendu un bruit bizarre dans le salon…

-Notre fille va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Edward.

Il lui raconta les derniers événements, jusqu'à l'attaque du vampire mystère.

-Il a mordu le Docteur, et il a voulu s'enfuir, expliqua-t-il. Mais tu as voulu l'attraper, et tu t'es faite repousser vers le Tardis, là où il y avait l'Appolline, le produit extraterrestre. Tu en as absorbé, tu… redevenais humaine…Mais ton cœur ne rebattait pas. Alors Carlisle t'a porté jusque là et…. Il a utilisé le défibrillateur pour te réanimer.

-Je suis humaine... On est revenu au point de départ on dirait… maugréa-t-elle.

Elle qui pensait que cet obstacle entre Edward et elle était passé, elle retrouvait sa pauvre humanité une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'après le Docteur, puisque le venin était inefficace à présent.

La réaction de Bella fit sourire Edward, ce sourire en coin qui la faisait rougir à chaque fois quand elle était humaine. Enfin, quand elle est humaine.

-Et le Docteur ? Il est devenu vampire ? s'exclama-t-elle

-Apparemment non, son organisme de Seigneur du Temps peut combattre le venin. Il s'est rué dans la cuisine en exigeant du gingembre.

Une porte claqua quelque part en bas.

-Emmett et Jasper sont rentrés. Je vais voir ce qu'ils ont trouvés sur l'attaquant. En attendant, repose-toi, avertit Edward.

Il embrassa sa femme et descendit dans le salon, ou tout le monde était réuni. Jasper et Emmett revenaient de la traque de l'inconnu, bredouilles.

-On a rien trouvé annonça Jasper. Il s'est évanoui dans la nature. On n'a pas pu retrouver son odeur.

-Je n'ai même pas entendu ses pensées, intervint Edward.

-Il doit avoir un don d'infiltration, affirma Carlisle. On ne sait même pas depuis quand il nous espionnait, ni ce qu'il a entendu.

- Mais pourquoi on vous espionnerait ? demanda Rose. Vous n'avez rien à cacher n'est ce pas ?

-Ou vous avez des ennemis qui veulent garder un œil sur vous, suggéra le Docteur.

Les Cullen échangèrent un regard plein de surprise et de désarroi.

-Oh non… murmura Alice.

-Les sales… commença Emmett

- Vous savez qui vous en veut ? demanda le Docteur.

- Les Volturis, répondit Nessie.

La formulation de cette menace avait eu l'effet de refroidir l'atmosphère de plusieurs degrés.

-Qui sont-ils ? interrogea Rose

- Les dirigeants du monde des vampires. Ils sont trois frères : Aro, Marcus et Caïus, et une trentaine d'autres soldats, certains ayant des dons très puissants, expliqua Edward. On a eu une altercation avec eux il y a quelques temps pour Nessie, et ils se méfient de nous depuis.

- Et donc, l'idée d'un remède anti-vampire trouvé par un clan ennemi ne va pas leur plaire du tout, conclut Jacob. Ils vont avoir peur pour leurs derrières !

-Jacob ! Surveille ton langage ! Réprimanda Esmée.

-On ne peut pas les raisonner ? tenta Rose. Leur expliquer que seuls ceux qui voudront redevenir humain auront droit à l'Appoline…

-Autant demander à une poule de pondre des œufs carrés ! Maugréa Emmett.

Un silence de mort passa.

-L'affrontement est inévitable. Déclara Carlisle, désespéré.

-Il faut se préparer, intervint Jasper. Alice, essaie de surveiller les décisions de tous les Volturis, des fois qu'Aro laisse quelqu'un d'autre prendre les décisions. Emmett, appelle tous ceux que tu peux joindre, préviens les de ce qui se passe. Esmée, il faut trouver les nomades susceptibles de nous aider. Carlisle, continue tes recherches sur l'Appoline. Jacob, il nous faudrait l'aide de la meute…

-Eh attendez, tempêta Nessie. Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas remonter le temps avec le Tardis ? Nous prévenir avant ?

-Impossible. Une fois que j'atterris, je fais partie des événements.

-Dans ce cas, aidez nous à préparer notre défense, Docteur. Nous commençons une guerre.


	6. Les fruits du changement

Voilà un nouveau chapitre du "Choix des vampires". Ce chapitre, bien que court, est très intense. J'espère que vous ne me jetterez pas de pierres à la fin, mais j'attends beaucoup de reviews !

Merci à vous de me lire, merci à ma bêta Aiedail Choupette qui traque mes petites fautes et m'aide toujours à ce que mes chapitres soit le plus facile à lire et à apprécier !

Bref, trêve de blablas !

* * *

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à l'organisation de la défense des Cullen, chacun apportant son aide comme il pouvait. Même les loups de la réserve venaient à la villa pour élaborer une stratégie avec Jasper. Le Docteur était émerveillé par tant de coopération des deux espèces.

-Moi qui croyais que les vampires et les loups-garous étaient ennemis pour toujours… s'exclama-t-il un jour en voyant un entraînement de Seth et d'Edward, chacun se relevant en riant.

-Oui, c'est incroyable approuva Carlisle tout en restant les yeux sur le microscope.

Les deux hommes collaboraient sur les recherches de l'Appoline, comment le produit marchait, s'il était possible de l'améliorer...

-L'imprégnation de Jacob et Nessie a beaucoup joué dans la balance ajouta le vampire.

Près de là en effet, on voyait Nessie qui chatouillait Jacob en forme de loup, tout en chantonnant gaiement « Qui craint le grand méchant loup ». Le Docteur se releva en soupirant, les mains sur le visage, fatigué.

-Ces Volturis vous sont vraiment hostiles ? Demanda-t-il

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, expliqua Carlisle. Ils sont obsédés par le pouvoir, et veulent le garder à tout prix. Notre clan est le plus grand qui existe, à part eux. Ils ont peur que nous les attaquions et prenions leur place. La dernière fois, Nessie n'était pour eux qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir tous nous exterminer.

Le Docteur sursauta au dernier mot, trop habitué à l'entendre scander par ses pires ennemis.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous a sauvé ? Interrogea-t-il

-Des alliés venus pour nous soutenir, et surtout Bella.

-Bella ? Comment ?

- Son bouclier psychique. Chez les Volturis, il y a deux jumeaux, Alec et Jane. Ils ont le pouvoir soit d'annihiler tout les sens, soit de vous torturer par la pensée. C'est leur principal atout de combat. Bella a réussi à étendre son bouclier à tout notre groupe, nous isolant de leurs pouvoirs. Ils ont été obligés de repartir sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais maintenant que Bella est humaine, ils retrouvent l'avantage.

-Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il y a un seigneur du temps sur leur route, dit le Docteur en souriant.

Carlisle se redressa, entendant quelque chose que le Docteur ne pouvait entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des cris de colère au salon. Il descendit voir et trouva tout les Cullen et Rose observer sans pouvoir rien faire une dispute entre Rosalie et Emmett.

-Comment tu peux me faire ça Emmett ! Tu es monstrueux !

-Et toi tu ne penses qu'à toi ! J'ai aussi le choix, peut-être que je veux rester vampire !

-Rester vampire ? Tu préfères boire du sang d'animal que de rester avec moi !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais cette existence me plaît et je ne sais pas si je peux abandonner cette vie maintenant !

-Et tu serais prêt à m'abandonner pour arracher des arbres à mains nues?

-Et toi ? Tu pourrais me quitter pour redevenir humaine ?

-Sans hésitation.

Emmett resta pétrifié.

-D'accord. Tu as fais ton choix. Je sais bien que tu m'as sauvé parce que je te rappelais l'enfant que tu n'as jamais eu. J'ai été un substitut à ton besoin d'enfant, et après, un objet à plaisir. Mais maintenant que tu peux redevenir humaine, tu peux me laisser tomber.

Rosalie était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était figée, choquée par les propos d'Emmett. Ses yeux avaient le regard vide, embué, comme si elle était en train de pleurer.

-Je croyais que tu comprendrais mon point de vue, parce que tu m'aimais. Tu m'aurais laissé faire mon choix. Parce que tu m'aimais, je serais resté près de toi à te veiller, à te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Mais en fait, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, déclara-t-il d'une voix morte.

Le vampire se tourna vers sa famille d'adoption.

-Je reste pour vous aider à battre les Volturis. Après, je vous quitterai, affirma-t-il de ce même ton vide.

Puis il partit dans les bois, sans que personne ne le suivît. Tout le monde était choqué. Rosalie sursauta d'un coup et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle avait perdu tous ses repères. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vides, ils étaient plein de douleur. Elle se rua dans les escaliers et monta dans sa chambre à Emmett et elle. Le fracas d'objets jetés, brisés, arrachés retentit, ainsi que les cris déchirants d'une femme abandonnée.


	7. La conscience d'un Seigneur du Temps

... Bonjour ?

Non, non, pas tapé, PAS TAPE s'il vous plaît ! Je suis vraiment VRAIMENT désolé de l'attente de ce chapitre, mais les études sont vraiment des garces, elles ne me laissent aucun répit ! Du coup, l'inspiration a aussi décidé de me quitter... Bref, ce n'est pas la joie ! J'essaies vraiment de me remettre à écrire pour au moins finir cette histoire... Merci aussi à ma bêta Aiedail Choupette, qui à ma grande surprise, ne m'avait pas oublié !

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud ! Dégustez moi ça, et j'attends les critiques des consommateurs, VMVSAV ! (Vous même vous savez, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette abréviation de mon cru...) bref, reviews !

PS: Bonne année, bonne santé, bonnes études, bonnes à tout faire, Bonifacccio...euh non, je m'égare...

* * *

Rosalie resta pendant des jours et des jours cloitrée dans sa chambre, telle une coquille vide. Elle ne parlait plus, ne se nourrissait plus. Elle s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil, malgré le soutien d'Alice et de Bella accompagnée d'Edward, au cas où la soif de sa sœur serait trop grande et qu'elle attaque sa femme.

Quant à Emmett, il restait à l'écart dans les bois, assez près pour être là en cas de besoin, mais assez loin pour ne pas voir la peine qu'il avait causée. C'est dans cette atmosphère pesante que les premiers alliés des Cullen arrivèrent à Forks. Le clan Denali fut accueilli par Carlisle, Esmée, le Docteur et Rose.

-Merci d'être venus, commença Carlisle. Docteur, Rose, voici les Denali, l'autre famille végétarienne dont nous vous avons parlé. Voici Tanya, Kate, Eleazar et Carmen.

-Voilà donc ceux qui chamboulent l'ordre établi…constata Eleazar avec un sourire.

-Nous n'avions pas prévu de vous créer autant de problèmes en venant ici, nous sommes désolés… dit Rose.

-Oh, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour déclara Kate. Et maintenant, nous pourrons nous venger.

-Il n'y aura pas de combat, je ferai tout pour éviter ça avertit le Docteur.

- Vous n'y pourrez rien, Docteur. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, rétorqua Kate. Et là, les Volturis regretteront amèrement ce qu'ils ont fait à Irina.

Un silence tendu se posa entre le voyageur et la vampire.

-C'est votre vaisseau ? demanda Eleazar en s'approchant de la boîte bleue du Docteur.

-Oui, c'est le Tardis.

-Et c'est vrai qu'il est plus grand à l'intérieur ?

-Evidemment.

-On peut le visiter ?

- Non.

Le ton sec du Docteur surprit Rose.

-Mais Docteur… intervint-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une attraction touristique, c'est une entité vivante. On n'est pas chez Elvis. Maintenant excusez moi, mais je dois me reposer, trancha le Docteur en rentrant dans le Tardis et en fermant la porte à clé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais voir. Ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara Rose aux Denali en ouvrant la boîte bleue avec sa propre clé.

Le voyageur s'était installé sous sa console pour faire des réparations, tournevis sonique en main et lunettes sur le nez. Il semblait aussi concentré que d'habitude, mais ses gestes trahissaient son agacement.

-Mais qu'est ce que qui vous prend ? Commença Rose.

- Quoi ? Demanda le Docteur en se relevant et triturant les commandes du Tardis de façon virulente.

-Vous n'avez jamais été antipathique. Mais depuis quelques temps, vous vous énervez pour un rien, vous perdez patience… Pourquoi ?

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Gronda le Docteur. Parce que je dois tout faire pour éviter une guerre que j'ai provoquée en venant ici ! Parce que j'ai amené un produit qui détruirait une espèce de vie entière ! Parce que je m'attache à des gens qui pourraient mourir par ma faute ! Parce que je me retrouve coincé sur cette planète ET QUE L'ON PREND MON VAISSEAU POUR UN STUPIDE PARC D'ATTRACTIONS !

Et le voyageur envoya valser son tournevis sonique à travers la pièce en allant s'asseoir sur le siège du capitaine, les yeux pleins d'éclairs, le visage fermé.

Rose alla doucement ramasser l'outil du voyageur, puis se rapprocha de lui et, en un geste très simple, le serra dans ses bras. Le Docteur finit par se détendre et enlaça à son tour la jeune femme.

-Je suis là, et je me sens impuissant, confia-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Docteur… Vous avez tort.

La jeune femme blonde desserra son étreinte et s'agenouilla en face de l'homme.

-Vous vous souvenez de notre premier voyage ensemble ? Vous m'avez emmenée à la fin de la Terre. Quand j'ai demandé comment vous la sauverez, vous m'aviez dit que vous n'alliez pas le faire parce qu'elle avait fait son temps. Mais au fond, je pensais que vous n'en étiez pas capable. « Sauver une planète entière ! Impossible ! » me disais-je. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais tort. Vous avez sauvé la Terre de la menace des Daleks, et malgré une régénération difficile, vous l'avez à nouveau protégée des Sycoraxs dans la foulée…

Le Seigneur du Temps leva les yeux du sol et regarda sa compagne dans les yeux.

-Vraiment Docteur, si vous ne pouvez rien faire maintenant, moi je suis un Slitheen.

Le voyageur éclata de rire, et Rose sut qu'elle l'avait réconforté. Puis, en l'espace d'un instant, ils eurent un éclair de compréhension. Ils se voyaient vraiment pour la première fois. Un quart de seconde plus tard, ils eurent la même révélation. La seconde suivante, la même idée jaillit dans leur esprit. Et à la seconde où ils allèrent accomplir leurs desseins…

On frappa à la porte.

La tête d'Alice passa dans l'entrebâillement, l'air grave, et dit simplement :

-Ils arrivent.


	8. La guerre

SURPRISE !

Le blabla se fera en bas, je vous laisse profiter !

* * *

La prairie était calme. Et immobile. Pas un seul brin d'herbe ne bougeait à cause d'un courant d'air. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient les respirations des loups-garous, à l'orée de la forêt. Vingt vampires attendaient au milieu du terrain, l'oreille aux aguets. Lorsqu'Alice avait eu la vision de l'arrivée des Volturis, ils n'étaient que dix vampires, les Cullen et les Denalis. Une heure plus tard, le compagnon de Kate, Garrett, arrivait à la villa. Le soir même, les égyptiens Benjamin et Tia frappaient à la porte, suivis de près par les irlandais Siobban, Maggie et Liam. Enfin, les amazones Zafrina et Senna rejoignirent les Cullen sur le futur champ de bataille. Les loups attendaient. Le Tardis était posé en plein centre de la prairie. A l'intérieur, le Docteur faisait les cents pas autour de sa console. Rose se frottait nerveusement les mains. Bella était à la porte du Tardis, fixant avec angoisse son Edward. Elle avait refusé de rester à l'écart, comme d'habitude. Quant à Renesmée, elle tapotait du pied en rythme dans les escaliers du Tardis.

Chacun d'entre eux détestait cela. Plus on attend une épreuve, plus le stress monte, la peur de perdre les siens, le doute de réussir, la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire tant que le moment arrive… chacun des êtres présents dans cette prairie vivait cet instant ainsi, d'une manière plus ou moins facile.

-Vous allez bien Rose ? Demanda le voyageur à sa compagne. Vous semblez fiévreuse…

-Non, ça va ça va…. Répondit-elle.

-Docteur, ils sont là ! clama Rosalie.

Celui-ci se rua dehors, avec Rose. Bella et sa fille avaient pour consigne de rester à l'intérieur de la boîte bleue. A l'horizon, une vague sombre déferlait vers les Cullen.

-Ils ont du renfort, grinça Edward. Je compte quarante vampires adultes en tout.

-Quarante ! Vous aviez dit une vingtaine maximum avec les Volturis au complet ! vociféra le Docteur.

-Ils veulent foncer dans le tas sans explication, ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes, se moqua Emmett.

-Apparemment, ils n'ont pas voulu prendre de risques cette fois, constata Carlisle. Zafrina, tu es prête ?

L'amazone acquiesça. Les Volturis se rapprochaient, mais leur vitesse ne faiblissait pas. Lorsque l'armée fut assez proche, Zafrina mobilisa son pouvoir et l'armée s'arrêta net, privée de leurs sens par une illusion. Les trois frères étaient en première ligne, et Caïus laissait exprimer sa colère.

-RENDEZ NOUS LA VUE ! NOUS SOMMES VOS SOUVERAINS !

- Zafrina, laisse la vue à nos amis royaux, mais laisse leurs chiens de garde dans le noir, avisa Carlisle.

C'est alors que les yeux de Aro, Marcus et Caïus s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

-Alors messieurs, que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? Demanda le chef de famille.

Caïus gronda, mais Aro lui fit signe de se taire, et prit la parole.

-Selon un de nos nouveaux sujets qui passait dans votre région il y a peu…

-Ouais, un espion vous voulez dire ! Cracha Rosalie.

L'armée italienne se leva dans un accès de grondements et de vociférations

-Oui, oui, si vous voulez… concéda Aro.

Ainsi, ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de cacher le fait qu'ils nous surveillaient. La situation était tendue.

-Je disais donc, que Felipe a appris que votre clan possède un poison contre le venin des vampires, rendant humain à nouveau, continua Aro.

-C'est exact, intervint le Docteur. C'est moi qui l'ai amené.

-Et cela fonctionne ? Demanda Marcus, apparemment curieux.

Cela surpris le clan Cullen, car Marcus, depuis la mort de sa compagne Didyme, n'a jamais été intéressé par quoi que ce soit, affichant constamment un air blasé…

-Bien sûr mon frère répondit Caïus, amusé. N'as-tu pas remarqué l'absence de Bella ? Ni de son enfant bâtard ?

Edward serra les poings, la colère émanant de lui, tandis qu'un aboiement féroce émergea des bois. Sans le bouclier psychique de Bella, le clan était démuni face à l'armée italienne.

-Voici l'Appoline, présenta le Docteur, en sortant un spray d'une de ses poches.

Les Volturis eurent un mouvement de recul.

-Grâce à ce produit, chacun des vampires aura le libre choix de redevenir humain à nouveau, continua le Docteur.

- Sans contrainte ? demanda Aro, soupçonneux.

-Aucune. Il faut juste faire repartir le cœur après la transformation avec un défibrillateur.

Les trois frères se mirent en cercle pour prendre une décision entre eux. L'attente parut interminable pour tout le monde, et le danger s'approchait de la situation au fur et à mesure que Zafrina faiblissait. C'est alors que le Docteur vit le regard brumeux d'Alice.

-Docteur, retournez dans le Tardis, prévint Edward, la voix tendue.

Le voyageur voulut protester, dire qu'il pouvait éviter cet affrontement, mais le regard suppliant d'un père qui veut protéger sa famille l'en empêcha.

- Et… dites leur que je les aime.

Le Docteur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, renonça. Il courut vers le Tardis, sous les tristes regards du clan qui allait se battre pour sa survie, tandis que lui, fuyait une fois de plus. Il arriva à l'intérieur de son vaisseau, referma derrière lui avec son tournevis sonique et se dirigea vers la console.

-Docteur, qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda une petite voix.

Les deux cœurs du Seigneur du Temps se brisèrent. Il se cramponna à la console comme si sa vie en dépendait, luttant contre les larmes qui voulaient se déverser. Il avait échoué, il avait fui à cause de ce vampire de malheur qui voulait protéger sa famille… il était faible.

-non…non…non… balbutia Bella dont les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Elle se jeta sur la porte, mobilisant toutes ses forces décuplées par la rage et le désespoir pour ouvrir la porte. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons le nom de l'être qui l'avait tellement aimée, et qu'elle aimait en retour…

-EDWARD ! EDWARD…. NON ! NOOOOOON ! EDWAAAARD !

La petite Renesmée, elle aussi pleurait en se balançant légèrement, psalmodiant comme une prière, tout les noms des proches qu'elle allait perdre.

-Papa, Jacob, tatie Rosalie, tonton Emmett, tatie Alice, tonton Jasper, mamie, papi, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Papa, Jacob, tatie Rosalie, tonton Emmett…

Rose était démunie, déstabilisée… déçue. Elle se dirigea alors directement sur le Docteur qui lui fit face, le regard vide.

CLAC !

-VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS FAITES ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS ARRIVE ? OU EST LE DOCTEUR ? CELUI QUI ARRIVE ET ARRANGE TOUT LES PROBLEMES ? CELUI QUI NE LAISSE PAS LES PETITES FILLES PLEURER ?

-Je dois sauver sa famille, il m'a supplié…

-ET DEPUIS QUAND VOUS FAITES CE QU'ON VOUS DIT ! VOUS N'ETES PLUS LE DOCTEUR, VOUS ETES UN LACHE !

Les derniers mots de Rose eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Le Docteur regarda alors Bella effondrée devant la porte du Tardis, puis sa fille qui continuait sa litanie…

Le voyageur au regard déterminé pointa alors son tournevis sur la colonne centrale qui diffusa ce qui se passa dehors. La conversation des Volturis provoqua la surprise des passagers, et surement de leurs amis dehors, puisque les vampires italiens étaient en pleine dispute.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Marcus ? Tu ne vois pas leur piège ? Ils savaient que tu serais intéressé ! C'est pour nous affaiblir… criait Aro, qui apparemment avait perdu tout son flegme.

-Tais-toi Aro ! Je ne veux plus de l'immortalité, du pouvoir ! Depuis que Didyme…

-Oh, oui ! Ta chère Didyme ! Didyme, Didyme et encore Didyme… Tu n'en avais que pour elle ! Mais elle s'en fichait de toi ! Elle s'amusait !

La tournure que prenait la situation prenait de court tout le monde.

-Non ! Nous voulions partir ensemble ! Loin de vous, de ces manigances de pouvoir…

- Et finalement, quand elle a disparu, tu es resté avec nous, avec nos manigances de pouvoir comme tu dis ! Cracha Caïus. J'aurais du tuer Didyme plus tôt, ça t'aurais moins fais souffrir…

Cette révélation fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu. Marcus se jeta sur Caïus, Zafrina abandonna ses illusions et le combat commença. Les sons de l'affrontement se répercutaient dans le Tardis. D'un coup, le vaisseau tangua dans tous les sens, comme si on l'attaquait. Le Docteur se jeta sur la console et enclencha les mécanismes. Bella prit peur :

-Docteur, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella, nous restons. On va juste prendre de la hauteur pour éviter de se faire secouer comme des cocotiers, rassura le voyageur.

Le vaisseau se stabilisa a une distance respectable, laissant un silence angoissant dans la cabine.

-Nous sommes trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Il faut sortir du Tardis, raisonna le Docteur.

Vous, restez à l'intérieur, s'adressant aux filles Cullen.

Le Docteur ouvrit les portes du vaisseau, Rose à ses côtés. Et ils virent.

La prairie autrefois recouverte d'herbe, lisse, n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille. Les vampires et les loups-garous n'étaient que des formes trop rapides pour être reconnaissables. Les éléments se déchainaient grâce aux pouvoirs de Benjamin qui en appelait au feu et à la terre pour brûler chaque Volturi qui l'approchait. On pouvait seulement distinguer ceux qui se tordaient de douleur à cause du pouvoir de Jane ou les silhouettes immobiles sous l'emprise d'Alec. Marcus quant à lui combattait son frère Caïus, tandis qu'Aro attendait patiemment que le combat se termine, protégé par le pouvoir de sa fidèle Renata. Personne n'arrivait à l'atteindre. Chaque entité présente en bas luttait pour sa survie. Le travail des loups était efficace, mais les Volturis les surpassaient. Soudain, un cri de douleur plus fort que les autres s'éleva. C'était Rosalie, dont un bras avait été arraché par Démétri.

-ROSALIE ! Cria Emmett.

Le mastodonte fonça sur lui, et le vampire italien fut finalement vaincu. Emmett revint vers Rosalie avec la partie qui lui manquait, pour qu'elle puisse se soigner.

L'affrontement joua enfin en faveur des Cullen lorsque Benjamin anéantit la protectrice d'Aro à distance. Complètement perdu d'être sans protection, le souverain repris contenance et se jeta dans la bataille, directement sur le manipulateur des éléments.

Le Docteur enrageait de ne pouvoir qu'attendre. Il avait toujours une mission à accomplir, une action à faire dans les instants cruciaux. Il fixait intensément la scène de combat qui se terminait, observant chacun des combattants. Alice virevoltant, Jasper trop habitué aux guerres… Même Esmée était assez efficace dans le combat. Le regard du Docteur arriva à distinguer Edward, dans la situation inconfortable de trois contre un. Et du Tardis, on apercevait Jane qui se dirigeait vers lui. Le voyageur sentit soudain une main dans sa poche, il sursauta et se retourna, surpris.

-Non, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Cria-t-il.

-Je vais aider Edward, répondit Bella en prenant le spray dans sa main et courut vers la sortie du Tardis.

-NON ! Cria le Docteur.

Trop tard. Bella avait fait le saut de l'ange, avec une corde autour de la taille, elle-même reliée à la console du vaisseau. Quand la corde fut tendue, le Docteur voulut remonter l'ancien vampire, mais celle-ci coupa la corde avant. Elle se précipita alors vers son mari, aux prises avec une des épouses italiennes. Dans une parade, Edward la vit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Retourne au Tardis ! Tu es folle !

-Trop tard, j'y suis j'y reste ! Rétorqua Bella en aspergeant un adversaire.

Un curieux ballet commença alors entre le couple. Malgré sa condition d'humaine, Bella était efficace à côté d'Edward. Chacun combattait seul, mais se protégeait l'un l'autre.

Soudain, Edward se courba de douleur. Bella vit Jane, avec des yeux pleins de rage et de haine. A vitesse vampirique, elle lui prit l'Appolline et emprisonna Bella de ses bras tout en torturant mon mari.

-Regarde Bella, regarde ! Murmura Jane d'une voix doucereuse. Tout ton monde s'est écroulé. Tu es humaine à vie, ta famille est détruite, et ton mari souffre le martyr. Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse pour toi cette fois… tu vas mourir.

Et à chacun de ses mots, la prise de la Volturi se refermait, écrasant la poitrine de Bella dans un étau funeste. Lorsqu'elle se sentit tomber, Bella sombra dans les ténèbres. Elle sombra en entendant les cris de douleurs de son époux, et sa dernière pensée alla vers sa fille…

* * *

L'avantage avec l'ordinateur, c'est que les coups ne peuvent m'atteindre... lol. Le seul moyen de me faire savoir le fond de votre pensées, c'est... les reviews ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est déjà écrite, vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps (ou pas... je peux être vraiment sadique quand je veux...)

Merci encore à ma bêta ! Aiedail Choupette... qui ne m'oublie pas !

Sinon, je dois vous faire passer une petite annonce:

Ecrivain en herbe recherche deux mains supplémentaires pour collaboration et avoir une belle petite fic ! Deux possibilités: Un Jasper/Edward all human, et un crossover (attention les yeux) Glee/Queer as folk !

M'envoyer un MP si vous êtes intéressés (ées) !


	9. Le retour

Voilà la suite ! Vous voyez, je n'ai pas été trop long !

Enjoy !

* * *

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le cri d'Edward résonna dans la plaine presque silencieuse, ou seul le crépitement des bûchers était audible. Carlisle et Jasper s'était occupés de Jane dès qu'ils avaient vus la situation. Mais il était trop tard.

-TUEZ-MOI ! TUEZ-MOIIIIIII

Sa folie n'avait plus de limites, Il se débattait pour sortir de l'étreinte d'Emmett et se jeter dans les flammes.

-JE VEUX MOURIR ! TUEEEZ MOI !

-EDWARD ! RENESMEE !

Le cri de Esmée eu l'effet de calmer le vampire, qui se laissa tomber, amorphe, près du corps de sa femme. Sa fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant la main de sa mère dans les bras de Jacob.

-Comme c'est triste…

La voix mielleuse d'Aro fut un électrochoc pour Edward. De désespéré, il devint haineux. Il se précipita sur Aro, mais fut stoppé par Alice et le Docteur.

-Pourquoi vous interposer dites-moi Docteur ? Ne l'ai-je pas mérité ? Une bonne cinquantaine d'existences détruites… ça vaut bien ma mort non ?

En effet, le bilan était lourd. Seul Aro, à la merci des Cullen, et Marcus qui avait changé de camp suite à la révélation de la mort de sa compagne, avait survécu parmi les Volturis. Mais les pertes étaient dans les deux camps. Seth, Paul et deux autres Quileutes étaient morts, ainsi que Tanya, Carmen, Maggie et Benjamin.

-Ce serait trop facile. Il serait plus juste pour vous de passer votre immortalité à éprouver des regrets qui eux, vous consumeront éternellement.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez Docteur, repris le Volturi d'une voix sournoise. Je n'éprouve aucun regret. Si s'était à refaire, je le referais. Laissez-moi errer à travers le monde, et je préparerai ma vengeance. Je reviendrai au pouvoir, à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai l'éternité pour ça.

-Justement, non. Tu n'as plus que 10 secondes pour ça, annonça Marcus.

Il prit alors son frère par le col, et le jeta dans le feu.

Toute l'attention se porta sur celui qui avait perdu sa femme. Edward était revenu près de Bella, dans la même position qu'avant. Tous entouraient le veuf éploré. Seul le Docteur était resté à l'écart. Rose, elle, s'avançait vers le rassemblement pour se recueillir elle aussi, les yeux pleins de larmes, lorsque la voix du voyageur chuchota :

-Venez Rose.

Celle-ci se figea.

-Attendez Docteur, on ne peut pas partir comme ça…

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire, dit le voyageur, en se dirigeant vers le Tardis.

-Non, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, répéta la voix d'Esmée.

Le ton glacial et tremblant de colère de la maman Cullen arrêta le Docteur. Ce fut un coup de couteau, qui frappa sans états d'âme :

-Vous arrivez, vous semez le malheur et la mort, et quand vous avez tout détruit, que vous avez assez massacrés nos vies pour que vous soyez satisfaits, vous partez dans votre maudite boîte bleue. Soyez damné Docteur.

Le voyageur accusa le coup. Le silence de mort planait, sans interruption. La voix de Rose déclara soudain :

-Le Docteur ne peut rien faire, mais moi je le peux.

La surprise s'empara alors de l'assistance. Les yeux de la compagne s'illuminèrent d'une lumière dorée, et elle s'avança vers le corps de Bella.

-Le Méchant Loup… c'est impossible.

- Pas impossible, juste improbable, rectifia Rose en s'arrêtant et se retournant pour faire face au Docteur. Je n'étais qu'en sommeil tout ce temps. Rester à proximité d'une faille spatio-temporelle m'a fortifié.

La jeune femme blonde se redirigea vers le corps inerte de Bella, dans le bras d'un Edward perdu entre l'espoir et la folie.

-Je n'ai plus autant d'énergie qu'avant, mais je peux toujours essayer d'aider Bella.

Rose s'agenouilla vers d'elle, et lui posa sa main sur le front. Par ce contact, la lumière dans les yeux de Rose se transvasait dans le corps inanimé. Quand le contact se brisa, Bella se redressa en reprenant une goulée d'air, tandis que Rose tomba à terre, inconsciente.

-Bella… murmura Edward, interdit.

-Edward…

Et le couple s'enlaça comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Mais juste à côté, à genoux, le Docteur examinait Rose.

-Rose, Rose, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?... marmonnait le Docteur, complètement déboussolé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? arriva Carlisle.

-Le Méchant Loup… une personnalité de Rose qui s'est auto-créé quand elle a regardé le cœur du Tardis. Elle a vu tout l'espace et le temps, et cela lui a donné la toute puissance sur toute chose. Mais le Méchant Loup est trop puissant, ça la brûlait de l'intérieur, alors je me suis débarrassé de lui… du moins je le croyais…

-Que faut-il faire ? Qu'a-t-elle ? Insista le vampire blond.

-Le Méchant Loup s'est nourri d'énergie temporelle. Cependant, Rose l'a gardé trop longtemps en elle, elle commençait à se consumer. Ensuite, Rose a transférée de l'énergie sous une forme adaptée aux humains à Bella, sous forme de chaleur en prenant pour exemple sa propre chaleur. Maintenant, son corps est en quelque sorte trop chaud et trop froid en même temps… RRRAAAHHHH QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ?

- Il faut la tempérer de l'intérieur. Docteur, je n'ai plus de pouls !

Carlisle commença un massage cardiaque, et quand il fallut souffler, ce fut le Docteur qui posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne.

Au bout d'une éternité, Rose reprit conscience.

* * *

Pour ceux qui sont content que Bella soit ressucitée, tapez 1

Pour ceux qui auraient voulus que Bella reste morte, tapez 2

Pour ceux qui veulent la fin de l'histoire, tapez 3

Pour ceux qui veulent que l'histoire continue encore avec plein de chapitres qui arrivent dès que vous avez finis le précédent... frappez moi !


	10. Epilogue

Voilà le dernier chapitre !

* * *

Le passage du Docteur dans le monde des vampires a provoqué un grand bouleversement, vous avez pu le constater. Mais qu'est-il arrivé après ?

Après la grande bataille, le Docteur est allé faire un aller-retour sur Appollonia pour recueillir de l'antidote, puis a trouvé la formule pour synthétiser le produit avant de repartir pour de bon.

Avec l'aide de Marcus au départ, Carlisle mis en place un gouvernement démocratique, ou vampires, modificateurs et hybrides ont chacun leur mot à dire. La paix s'était installée tranquillement entre les peuples, toujours sous le sceau du secret envers les humains. L'administration de l'antidote fut réglementée. C'est ainsi que l'Age d'Or des vampires commença.

En ce qui concerne nos héros, chacun emprunta la voie qu'ils ont choisie.

Carlisle et Esmée continuèrent leurs vies vampiriques. Le médecin partagea son existence entre sa carrière de soins et la vie politique, tandis que son épouse s'occupait de la réinsertion des vampires dans le monde humain. Edward rejoignit son épouse dans l'humanité, et Bella et lui vécurent heureux jusqu'à un âge très avancé. L'un était devenu un musicien reconnu, l'autre une écrivaine célèbre.

Jacob et Renesmée se sont installés à la Push. Jacob travaillait à la coopération de tous les clans de modificateurs d'Amérique. Et Renesmée devint institutrice à la réserve.

Rosalie et Emmett choisirent aussi la voie humaine. Quatre enfants et un chien plus tard, Rosalie travailla dans un garage automobile tandis que son mari devint homme au foyer, occupé à élever leurs deux filles, Fleur et Anna, et les deux jumeaux diaboliques Brian et Michael.

Jasper a pris l'antidote, mais une fois devenu humain, il s'est jeté du haut d'une falaise. Dans une dernière lettre, il expliquait qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter toutes les morts qu'il avait sur la conscience. Alice coupa les ponts avec les Cullen et partit seule de son côté, le cœur brisé.

C'est ainsi que notre histoire s'achève.

* * *

Ca y est, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré mes posts de chapitres de plus en plus espacés, usant de votre patience. Même si je ne le mérite pas, une petite review pour clore votre lecture sera apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Dans quelque temps, je vous posterais une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé à écrire. Un Edward/Jasper all human. J'essaierai d'être aussi régulier que possible sur celle-ci.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !


End file.
